


Closure

by Fogfire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, F/M, Gen, hinted romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7310992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no starting over without finding closure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closure

You’ve read the books, you’ve watched the shows  
what’s the best way, no one knows, yeah  
meditate, yeah, hypnotized  
anything to take it from your mind  
but it won’t go  
you’re doing all these things out of desperation  
you’re going through six degrees of separation  
No, no there ain’t no help, it’s every man for himself

There’s barely a month left.

Asahi’s the only one in the hallway but he’s fine with that. From here he has the best outlook over the schoolyard, he can see his friends and teammates enjoying their lunch break like he should too. But he can’t.

There’s barely a month left in this school year and while everyone else is looking forward to the holidays, he’s dreading it.

It’s his last year and even though he had hard times to endure here, he doesn’t really know how to go on. Asahi doesn’t know yet how his finals have turned out, but he has always been about average when it came to exams and he doesn’t really expect more.

What is he going to do now? He doesn’t know.

The future has always scared him the most. No one can know what’s going to come and without his team guarding his back he barely has a motivation to take step after step forward into the great unkown.

“Stop that.“

Asahi jumps back in shock, only calms down when he recognizes Kiyoko as the sudden intruder of his thoughts.

“You scared me.“ He claims out of breath but she does not apologize but take her place at the window instead.

He follows her, looking out the window first but his gaze is pulled back towards her involuntarily. She’s pretty as always, thoughtful and quiet, observing the loud students beneath them.

“You’ve got a new necklace.“

“Yeah.“, she touches the small silver locket and opens it without looking down. He suddenly knows she’s done that at least a million times already.

“It was a present from Yachi.“

“It’s empty.“

Kiyoko smiles. “It’s not. It’s filled with memories.“

Asahi looks at her, his head filled with sadness and despair again and he feels like he can’t take it anymore, like he…

“I told you to stop that.“ Her words pull him back out but it’s her hand around his own that clears his hand.

„”I know you’re scared. I am too. We all are. But you’re not alone.“

There’s truth in her eyes and he nods, tongue tied. She stands on her tiptoes, her lips barely grace his right cheek before she leaves again. “See you at training.“

There still barely a month left and Asahi still does not know what to do after that but he smiles when he looks out the window now.

He’s not alone.

They will always be a team.

 

Oh no there’s no starting over

without finding closure


End file.
